Council of the Undying
The Council of the Undying, or Immortal council was the semi regular event held by the Immortal representatives of the immortal civilizations of Primus. It was formed early in the PreClassical Era, and was only truly interrupted by the Great War, though attendance has waxed and waned over the centuries. Following the Great War, a number of rising Mortal Nations have been able to secure speaking privileges, but as of yet only the Circle stands to cast a vote while lacking an immortal leader. The Immortal Council During the Dawn Era 'an organization of Immortals under the surprising leadership of the one who became known simply as the 14th Council began seeing the forming political landscape of Primus with the rise of the 'great nations. '''They decided to attempt to bring some order into the world and prevent the power being gathered by the other immortals from being used towards destructive ends attempted to form diplomatic bridges by coming to the leaders of each nation with an invitation to the council chambers for peace and prosperity. The original founding group of Immortals instituted a weak collection of rules called the Articles of the Undying. Under these Articles the immortals shared responsibility of hosting and conducting the meetings. Following early progress, the system broke down quite quickly as the unchecked eccentricities of some of the later hosts ran rampant. This lead to the final meeting under the Articles of the Undying to be held in the year 500, when under direction of The Phoenix (with a surprising amount of assistance from the 14th once again) the current arrangement was achieved. '''The Triumvirate and the Chamber of Eternity The outcome of the council meeting in the year 500 was the establishment of a permanent set of caretakers and locale for the Council. Land on the northern reaches of the area to become known as [[Hearth Home|'Hearth Home']] was set aside for a permanent structure to be built. The Hearth Mother pledged the land, while the Faceless Emperor and Gorr pledged competing sums of bullion to the new chambers, the Truest King pledged his masons, the Princess and Director pledged their people's technological know-how, the Phoenix pledged to establish an order of monks to serve the upkeep of the new Chambers, and the Eternal Warrior pledged to see the premises defended. The final pieces were pledged by The Dove, The Owl, and The Serpent, each forsaking their worldly ambitions to take up permanent residence as the overseers and arbitrators of the Council of the Undying and the soon to be built Chamber of Eternity. Construction began on the Chamber of Eternity in the year 525, with the initial chambers completed by the year 530. Under the guidance of the Triumvirate and funded by their wise investments the initial chambers proved temporary as the complex grew and morphed, particularly during the period known as the Great War when Council activity ceased all together. As of the year 2200, the complex stands as a towering fortress library with its own fortified harbor. Center in the complex is still the Chamber of Eternity, but wrapped around those chambers is a mountainous superstructure which can house not only the immortals and their entourages, but the Triumvir ant and their mortal staff and guardians as well. * The Chamber of Eternity has private chambers to house 100 immortal individuals, however no more than 20 have ever been filled at once. The Owl Abdul or The Owl as he's been named oversees the library of the Undying Council, including maintaining the records of each Council Meeting. Assisted by his Kushanese aides, the Owl also works to keep records of formal agreements between the nations of the world, seeking to help facilitate diplomatic solutions to disputes as the original documents become lost to time in their homelands. The Serpent Tushaar or The Serpent works to maintain the Council's information and communication network. It is his role to ensure each Immortal receives their invitation to unscheduled Council meetings as well as to keep the rest of the Triumvirate informed of world events so that the decision to call unscheduled meetings can be made. The Dove Karima or The Dove works to maintain the physical security of the Chambers of Eternity. She is in direct command of the guard force which services the fortress and is assisted by instructors sent by the Eternal Warrior to maintain the guardian's training. Responsibilities Primary responsibilities The council's primary purpose was to prevent conflict between immortal nations and help facilitate multi-national planning, like the system of roads which brought the prosperity of the Golden Age. Likewise the Chambers and the Triumvirate provide a neutral ground and trustworthy arbitrators for settling disputes between immortals, although some feuds run too hot to be cooled as of yet. Secondary responsibilities Expanding upon the initial purpose of the Council and Chambers, the complex now holds a massive and ever growing library in its heavily fortified walls. This wealth of knowledge is guarded fiercely and only the Triumvirate has complete access to all of the libraries. It is rumored that some knowledge deemed too dangerous even for other immortals to learn of is hidden in the depths of the halls. Council Powers The council holds very little power by itself, relying on its members acting together for any real political will of its own, and having very little holdings of land, armies or wealth. Given the nearly two thousand years of the Council's existence however, it carries the weight of tradition behind it and the respect of most civilized rulers both immortal and mortal alike. The Triumvirate, Chambers of Eternity, and Council of Undying all form the basis of a large deal of mythology among mortals, particularly those who chose to worship the immortals as a pantheon of Gods. Political conflict The Circle The Circle is one of the most common voices of discontent and sources of unrest within the Council. The most serious point of contention has been that the two Circle Immortals casting votes in tandem, giving the Circle twice the voice of other nations on the Council. This grievance only worsened when rulership of the Circle was ceded to the Technocracy while the immortals continued to cast votes, but at the direction of the mortal rulers of the Circle. Major grievances the Technocracy and the Immortals who work with them hold against other members of the Council include: the self-serving manner of the rule of other immortal leaders, the exploitation of mortals by other immortals, the indiscriminate use of mortal lives as disposable soldiers, and the right of immortals to rule at all, particularly the right of the council to make world-shaping decisions, After the abdication of the Circle immortals, the Technocracy continued to grappled with their tentative role on the council, ostensibly being a major power which was not under the direct rule of any immortal, and would teeter between defending their right to representation and outright criticism of the council's existence. The Technocracy even claimed that the council was not a legitimate authority because it did not represent any sort of majority and made policies, not on their merit, but based on the force which could be mustered behind them. Broken Kingdom The Truest King is a long standing and consistent member of the council. Perhaps known to be among the most dependable, if uncooperative. From time out of mind the Truest has demanded the right to host council meetings, claiming that no other faction can be trusted as they've all broken their own treaties such as the Barren Soil agreement to some extent. While the Truest does join council meetings which happen away from his Cathedral, he only does so under escort of his personal army and refuses to remove his armor or weaponry when in the foreign meeting chambers. His has long been the stance of outspoken objection to the existence of Bio-Temples and the furtherance of technologies such as Krak-Powder. He commonly pushes for a concerted effort from the immortals to eliminate all memory of these things, as well as any substances that violate the Barren Soil Treaty. He likewise advocates for the arrest of the Faceless Emperor, the destruction of anti-immortal groups, and the elimination of what he terms dangerous and irredeemable mortal factors (such as the Cult of Gogalith). He takes a loud and firm stance against the development of technology that can be weaponized and against mechanization in general. His support is often heard in matters of spreading medical knowledge and sanitation efforts however, often praising the Ashed for the infrastructure of their cities. He considers the development of monstrous biomorphs to be one of the prime misdeeds of immortals, and decrees this as the most probable source of what he considers to be an inevitable war between the mortal and immortal nations. His speeches stress the inevitability of such a conflict, and the need to work together to make sure it occurs as distantly to the future as possible. To this end he encourages most immortals to adopt non-expansionist policies like his own, or at the very least follow the model of the Circle of Unity's peaceful expansion. It is commonly advocated by the Truest King that the greatest benefit the Immortals could bequeath the world is the elimination of the Faceless Emperor and the Tallet Empire before they incite a second massive conflict. His body-guard typically make a nuisance of themselves towards the other immortals, doing their best to copulate with the undying. Man and woman alike among the armored hooligans considering this among the highest accomplishments of sexual prowess. The two considered to be higher is to have copulated with twelve immortals or to have sired or borne twelve offspring via an immortal. A favored folk-tale kept alive among the Trinity Order is an encounter the army had with the Princess during one of her manic episodes at an extended Council meeting. The 14th Council "Never forget that I brought you all here, because I do and sometimes need reminding" A founding member and one of the original organizers of the Council of the Undying. The 14th council had an incredibly inconsistent history regarding its attendance and contributions. The 14th often drew scorn from the other Immortals and representatives of the council for its late arrival times, disheveled appearance and constant absent mindedness about important global events. The 14th at one point was rumored to have forgotten that it had founded the Council of the Undying. Its record is spotted with either mild neglect or extreme discontent with its lack of action. when active the 14th often acted by making various private under the table deals. These deals often were made in secret to trick uncooperative nations into working together under the pretense that they were getting an advantage over the other. Often times the deals would be uncovered long after both sides had greatly profited from their accidental cooperation much to the anger of both nations from being tricked. For this reason the 14th was considered incredibly manipulative. Though it could never be said that these deals were ever destructive to any involved. The 14th when asked to provide support for international action or prevent the Ashed confedracy from partaking in troublesome action would usually respond by telling the offended party to ask the particular Ashed city state or even specific company personally. Stating that the actions taken by individual Ashed or Ashed companies were outside of its control or concern. The few times when the 14th was enthusiastic or engaged were regarding either the preservation of small individual nations or being obstinately against any large unification or coordination of large nations. The 14th was known for opposing actions with any intent of overarching ruler ship or fostering of pet nations. * The final meeting of the Council of Undying was attended only by the 14th. The 14th reportedly asked an empty room if there were any more motions to be brought up. Pushed in all the chairs, extinguished the torches, and closed the doors. * The 14th council when active emphasized the benefit to mortals under their rule in terms of personal freedom and ability to rise in wealth or power over safety. The Fire God The Faceless Emperor The Phoenix The Stargazer The Stargazer is a notorious wallflower in the Council meetings, showing up in order to stay informed but staying out of conflict, as is her habit. She of course did not attend meetings during the Great War, and was slow to rejoin the Council in the modern era.. Mortal representatives Unclaimed, or Mortal nation representatives would be allowed to bring fourth grievances and proposals before the Immortal council of nations, oftentimes they would be sponsored by one of the Immortal leaders. This practice of sponsoring was heavily discouraged by the 14th due to the possibility of "growing" allied nations to vote on matters of importance and it was moved to only allow Immortals to vote on issues brought forth, which conflicted with the original idea of cooperation between mortal and immortal rule. * It was the conflict over grown nation states that began fracturing the council * At present sponsored mortal nations are considered to be "civilized" and can send representatives to speak and observe Council meetings. * Only Immortal Nations (and the Circle when not defined as such) are given voting powers. The Eastern Block The Eastern Block had formed their own, regional council, which had grown out of the various alliances in the region, in which they made agreements for their section of the world without the oversight of outside immortals. This regional council mostly oversaw the construction of roadways, maintenance or bridges, and protection of merchant trains. Laws governing the Council conduct General conduct * Laws must pass grand-majority to be enforced by the general council powers * Laws passing only by simple-majority are considered general resolutions are are not enforced. * Laws may at any time be challenged to be stricken down or revised * Proposals that are stricken down may not be brough up again within seconds of being voted down * Immortals must remain in their seat areas during the meetings * Breaks may be proposed at any time, but voted on and passed by majority * All members in attendance must be present for a vote to pass * It is encouraged to be clothed within the laws of the host nation during the course of the meeting Companions * One may only bring 100 mortal companions to these events * Only 10 mortal companions may follow into the council chamber proper * Mortal companions must stay within their designated seating areas during meetings Animals * Animal companions may be brought into the council chamber so long as they fit into the designated seating area * Designated seating areas are not stables * Animals are not allowed entry to the Library. Food * Contributors must fully disclose all ingredients of food presented for the council * Food may be brought in any amount within reason for the council feast * One may not fill the council hall with enough food as to obstruct council activities * Food may not be used to express one's dismay at other council members * Food may not be presented before the council that resembles a council member in an unflattering way. Fighting * Fighting between Immortals must be confined to before council meetings * Duels and friendly spars are to be kept to the designated arena. * Immortals at war may not commit acts of war during council meetings * Mortal companions may not attack each other during the meetings * Mortal companions may not enter the restricted Library archives on pain of death. Laws and actions put in place by the Council of Undying Articles of the Undying (Y400) Grand majority ruled, the Articles of the Undying laid out the first framework for the operation of the Undying Council. The rules while reasonably drawn, were found to be too exploitable by the more eccentric among the Immortals and after a hundred years of exploitation and stagnant activity were thrown out in the meeting of Y500. Barrensoil Compact Grand majority ruled. The Barrensoil Treaty was put into place to limit the death and destruction created by major nations going to war. The wording of the contract requires all nations signing the treaty to use weaponry "that requires the killing energy to be created by a living creature" removing chemical and viral weaponry from the battlefield, with some leniency on techmaturgical weapons if used for defensive actions. Diplomatic Immunity Accord (Y400) Unanimously passed, the Diplomatic Immunity Accord grants safe passage through the lands of Immortal Nations to any other immortal bound to or from the Undying Council. This is indicated by flying a flag of three joined rings formed in a triangle with an hourglass centered, the insignia of the Council and the Immortals as a whole. God's Tongue Initiative (Y400) Majority Ruled, the God's Tongue Initiative established the need for a common language to be shared among the immortals to facilitate future meetings and communication. The duty of formalizing the language, developing the written form, and educating the other immortals in the tongue fell to the Immortal called Tushaar, later known as Tushaar Many-Tongues or Tushaar the Serpent. Tushaar earning the post by his extraordinary talent for acquiring the languages of the other immortals and his lack of a realm to occupy himself with ruling. The God's Tongue which was developed by Tushaar is today known as the common or trade tongue and is generally spoken by at least the educated of any minor or major nation. Legitimization of Amyr Multinational Authority ''' Grand Majority ruled. One of the earlier acts officiated by the council, the major nations give the Amir complete legal authority to make arrests, carry out missions, and in some cases interpret the law in every nation. The legitimization of the Amir as an international police force was met with much acclaim as a step towards worldwide peace and prosperity as the heinously criminal could no longer simply hide in other nations to avoid consequences. * The Truest King refused to sign the pact and swore death to any Amir agent found to be operating inside his Kingdom, but ultimately agreed to facilitate the Amir as long as they respected the jurisdictional superiority of his Knights and Majistrates. The penalty for undermining that authority of course was stated to be death. '''Mortal nation conservation act Majority ruled. As the mortal nations grew to power and prominence, the multitude of mortal nations '''became vulnerable to such large and in some cases expansionist powers. This act was rejected by many of the greater powers including the '''Tallet and Goran forces, however gives all other nations authority to prevent the destruction of cultures and civilizations. Immortal imprisonment ''' Grand majority ruled. Immortal imprisonment being of great concern of most council members considering the horrifying implications of being imprisoned, trapped, or otherwise immobile for decades even centuries unable to die or escape from torment, became a high priority for the council to prevent. * The Faceless Emperor argued strongly against this measure as imprisonment is the only punishment of any merit against an immortal. How else could those who commit crimes against humanity and civilization be punished? Notable entries '''Y400 Preclassical Era Official Council Meeting #1 Location * Ivory Amphitheater, Ivory City, Imperial Empire of Talletium * The Faceless Emperor (The Silver Legate) Attending: * The Faceless Emperor (The Silver Legate) * Abra (The Hearth Mother) * Gorr the Fire God * The Phoenix * The Princess * Father Green * The Stone King (Vahr Reitter) * The Eternal Warrior * The Bard * The Hermit * The Director * Fairtrader (The Blood Merchant) * The Stargazer * Astria (The Hand of Life and Death) * Sirena (The Mistress) * Ramesses (The Gourmet) * Tushaar (The Serpent) * Samar (The Artist) * Abdul (The Owl) * Karima (The Dove) Proceedings: Nearly a century in the making, this first meeting of immortals was nearly the last. The meeting lasted for the better part of a year, chaos in part sowed by language barriers and in part through cultural differences among the immortals. Under the stern guidance of the Silver Legate (Faceless Emperor) order eventually replaced chaos and the first set of formal agreements, agreed to be necessary for future diplomacy, came to place. Agreements Reached: * The Diplomatic Immunity Accord * The God's Tongue Initiative * The Articles of the Undying Y420 Preclassical Era official council meeting # Location * Mt. Suremorth * Kushani host Attending (In order of arrival) * 14th Councilor * The God Mother * Gorr God of Fire * Faceless Emperor * The Pheonix * The Princess * Father Green Proceedings A meeting with one of the lowestt attendance records, it happened shortly after the landing of a Goran Ark into Imperial territory. The meeting swiftly devolved into chaos as Gorr's mortal companions began hurling food at the Tallet Emperor's section, which was answered with an impromptu barricade being formed out of several chairs and candle sconces being improvised as spears. This meeting prompted the creation of the rule "Food items cannot be used as projectiles" and prompted the delivery of food after political matters were discussed. Y480 Classical Era Official council meeting # Location * Ashed City State * 14th Council Hosted Attending (In order of arrival) * Truest King * The Phoenix * The Hearth Mother * Gorr God of Fire * Eternal Warrior * Blood Merchant * The Princess * The Mistress * 14th Council Proceedings The council chambers met and very few global issues were of much concern to the assembled immortals, which devolved into the assembled party ignoring the council's pleas and going into the town seeking entertainment. Records become shady but the damages to property over the following weekend nearly bankrupted the town. Weeks later after the various Immortals had departed, several caravans loaded with laborers, materials and bullion arrived at the town and re-built it to its current glorious state. This resulted in a refusal of most nations to host the Council due to low morale as the poor behavior and general lack of diplomatic focus continued to make the Councils more a waste of time than a world-building endeavor. Y490 Classical Era Official council meeting # hosted by Gorr god of fire Attending (in order of arrival) * Gorr god of fire * The Phoenix * The Princess * Father Green * The Stone King (Vahr Reitter) * The Eternal Warrior * The Bard * The Hermit * The Director * Fairtrader (The Blood Merchant) * The Stargazer * Astria (The Hand of Life and Death) * Sirena (The Mistress) * Ramesses (The Gourmet) * Tushaar (The Serpent) * Samar (The Artist) * Abdul (The Owl) * Karima (The Dove) * The Faceless Emperor (The Silver Legate) * Abra (The Hearth Mother) Proceedings With a huge attendance ushered by Gorr's call for reform and his claim to have the solution to the growing problems of the Council this meeting started as one of hope and ended in disappointment. The meeting of the council was rendered short by many of the representatives walking out of the council chambers after Gorr hosted, replacing the regular rules of ceremony with his own code of conduct shown to the right. This is widely considered to be the breaking point of the patience of many of those immortals in attendance. As soon as the Council was called to a close following hours of Gorr's ramblings a second Council was called with all parties save the Fire God agreeing to convene after a 10 year hiatus to reforge the structure and rules of the Council. Y500 Classical Era Official meeting # Location * Kushan Imperial Palace * Kushani hosted Attending (In order of arrival) * The Phoenix * The Faceless Emperor * Abra (The Hearth Mother) * Gorr the Fire God * The Princess * Father Green * The Stone King (Vahr Reitter) * The Eternal Warrior * The Bard * The Director * Fairtrader (The Blood Merchant) * The Stargazer * Astria (The Hand of Life and Death) * Sirena (The Mistress) * Tushaar (The Serpent) * Abdul (The Owl) * Karima (The Dove) Proceedings: This council of the Undying meeting was particularly unique as it was noted as being the one meeting in which order did not break down. All ceremonies and proceedings went off without a hitch. Each Immortal brought forth their proposals for the new Council structure, most having thoughtfully constructed their ideas. 14th councilor who couldn't be bothered to bring his own plan was instrumental in facilitating compromises in the new arrangements, being accepted as a neutral party and lacking anything else to do other then help the proceedings move forward in a timely manner so he could escape his boredom. 'Y715 Classical Era ' Official council meeting # Location * Orewell City state * Ashed hosted Attending (In order of arrival) * Truest King * Stargazer * Gorr god of fire * Faceless Emperor * The Phoenix * God Mother * Blood Merchant * 14th Council Proceedings Category:Immortals Category:Culture